1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head assembly for a laser processing system. More particularly, the present invention provides an assembly system enabling replaceable and displaceable focusing optics relative to a beam path it a laser processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial applications provide terminal heads for laser systems. These terminal heads have involved in the past a focusing optical system and a lens insert that are permanently connected to each other and prevent aligning of the focusing optical system relative to the beam path following insertion.
Other conventional constructions involve separate focusing optical systems and lens inserts spaced between a collimator assembly and a nozzle assembly in a terminal head having swappable, adaptor plates required for differently sized focusing optical systems, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,622, the contents of which are fully incorporated herein by reference.
In the focusing optical system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,622, an opening is required between the ambient atmosphere and a spinning rotational adjustment of a focus lens in the focusing optical system along a beam pathway. This construction mandates separate replacement of the combined spinning rotational adjustment and focusing lens system with the detriments of continuous exposure to ambient atmosphere and the inaccuracies of direct digital manual adjustment.